Forever with you, my Winter Empress
by ilexia86
Summary: After various tribulations and missing one another, Akashi Seijuro and Kuroko Setsuna are now finally engaged! This acts as a stand-alone sequel, various fluffy one-shot stories from the original series, Always by your side, Red Emperor. You do not need to read the main story to understand this, but if you do, it just makes it more enjoyable. Fluffy! Akashi x OC
1. The Rakuzan School Festival

A/N: Remember the Rakuzan School festival that Akashi was planning in Chapter 1 of _Always by your side Red Emperor?_ It happens after the Winter Cup (between Chapter 16 and 17). Enjoy!

* * *

After an intensive two week preparation and much to the school body's excitement, the annual Rakuzan School Festival finally started with much fanfare. The first year Rakuzan student, Kuroko Setsuna was psyched just as well, it will be the last school festival she gets to attend in Japan after all. A few months later, the tall and lithe girl will have to leave for Chicago on a scholarship and she honestly wanted to spend as much time and create many memories with her close friends.

Her thoughts drift back to her beloved fiance, Akashi Seijuro. After many tribulations, they are finally officially together a few weeks back after the Winter Cup finals. Unfortunately they barely get to spend time together since Akashi was immediately thrust into his role as the student council president, busy tending to the festival preparations. The only time she get to see him was back in the Akashi residence where she is also staying, but she did not have the heart to disturb him since he always return late and exhausted.

Being his childhood friend, she was well-aware his schedule will always be tight, and by signing up to be his fiance, she is prepared to be often _neglected_. But being prepared for that, and whether her heart is agreeable are two different matters. To keep herself busy and from letting her thoughts wander, she had volunteered to take on more tasks for her class's exhibit, a butler's cafe, by helping paint sign boards to creating menu items to serve its customers. However, once the festival started, her class president, Miyuki kicked her out and ask her to enjoy the sights before returning to help out with the cafe in her shift.

With no other choice, the amethyst-haired girl proceed to wander around the exhibits alone, browsing the goods that each class had to offer. She passed by a ghost house then an empty classroom filled with Shogi club members, waiting for the next contestant to step in to challenge them. It was these random things that forced her thoughts back to Akashi again since she knew it will be fun to experience all these with him.

"Hey, Kuroko-san, do you have a moment?" A senior called out, stopping Setsuna in her depressing thoughts.

"Me? What is it?" Setsuna turned towards him politely with a smile on her face.

"Do you mind if you take a photo with me? Just one picture!" He pointed at his camera, clapping his hands together in a plead.

"W…What? A photo? You and me? What for?"

"Oh come on, don't be so humble. You are very popular among the guys! You're really pretty! Just one photo! I will make sure the photo turn out nicely."

"But I don't know you." Setsuna frowned, taking a step back but the guy was persistent.

"Heeeeeee, what would you need a photo with her for?" A tall brunette piped in, standing in front of Setsuna protectively, grinning haughtily down at the interloper. A tall blonde and a dark-skinned senior followed closely behind, literally creating a meat shield between Setsuna and the guy.

"What… I just want a couple photo with her." The guy stuttered, backing away from the taller and bigger seniors.

"A couple photo? Ah ah, no choice then." Mibuchi tapped a finger on his cheek pretending to be in thought," We will be magnanimous and volunteer our bodies to you. See? Now not only you get a _couple_ photo, you get a _triple_. What a bargain!"

Setsuna laughed, watching the guy turned tail and run crying, after being forced to take the photo of the three seniors.

"Thanks for helping me, senpai dachi! But why are you guys here?" The girl asked after her laughter stopped, grinning at the three uncrowned kings, Hayama, Nebuya and Mibuchi.

"We were looking for you, Suna chan." Mibuchi winked at Setsuna, gently leading her towards the classrooms," Sei-chan requested for us to accompany you for the school festival. He couldn't step away from his student council duties at the moment."

"Wa, how does Akashi knows she will be in trouble?" Hayama clasped his hands behind his head, casually glancing at the small crowd they are attracting.

"Tsk, and that's why small boys like you won't understand. Suna chan is like a beautiful rose blooming in the wilderness. Those who witness an exotic flower can't help but want to pluck it for themselves, so it takes knights like us to protect a flower like you, right?" Mibuchi hugged her protectively as they walked along the corridor taking in the sights.

"Aaah… I won't go so far as to say I'm like a rose." Setsuna blushed, Mibuchi is like a big sister to her," But thank you so much for helping me earlier, Reo nee!"

"You are very welcome." Mibuchi smiled, patting the girl on her head.

"If we are knights, what does it make Akashi?" Nebuya asked, keeping his eyes peeled for yummy food booths.

"A prince? He does have a white horse after all." Hayama replied," And a prince is definitely always busy with his royal duties."

The noisy trio bantered on together with Setsuna, quickly dissipating her earlier thoughts. She was glad that she made friends with the seemingly intimidating trio. Strolling and bantering with them often reminds Setsuna of the days in Teiko when she hang out with the GoMs and Momoi. She made a note to take some photos and send it to her cousin, Tetsuya later.

* * *

After bidding goodbye to the uncrowned kings, Setsuna head back to her classroom for her shift. Her class voted for the typical western butler's café, but under Akashi's _careful persuasion_ , a butler's cafe it still is, but with a 'traditional Japanese' twist.

"Kuroko, you are here! Good!" One of her classmates shoved her a pile of clothing," We have a special costume for you because you are so tall! Miyuki will help get you dressed."

After a good 30 minutes of helping her fix her costume, hair and makeup, Setsuna stepped out of the changing room while her classmates who helped her all took a step back, their eyes watery from their ultimate masterpiece. Setsuna was dressed in a deep purple hakama, with a pink kimono as a top. Her amethyst hair was swept up in a bun, adorned and clipped together ironically with a huge pink rose. Her lips were puckered in a crimson rouge, all dolled up that place emphasis on her vibrant big baby blue eyes.

Because this is a butlers' café and she have to serve customers, she was also made to put on a frilly white apron and a maid's hairband, and her female classmates immediately scrambled asking her to hold onto to a circular metal tray.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA KUROKO CHAN! YOU ARE SO CUTE!" The girls screamed then tackling her into a hug.

"Ne, ne, Kuroko. Can you try bowing and say, 'Welcome home, master.'?" One of them suggested.

Setsuna did as she was told, she bowed deeply with both her hands holding onto the tray and said," Okaeri nasai mase, goshujin-sama!"

"And smile!" Miyuki shouted gleefully. So Setsuna repeated the action with a smile, eliciting another round of thrilled screaming. Setsuna thought their behavior were a little over the top, but when she finally stepped back into the classroom cum café, all the customers as well as her remaining classmates all stopped whatever they were doing and just gaped openly at her.

"Kuroko chan! Can you please take a photo with me? Please!" One of the customers shouted, but her classmate immediately snapped out of the stupor, coming in to defend her," If you want to take a photo with our waiters, please spend at least 2,000 yen on food here and join the queue there for our free polaroid photo-taking!"

Immediately the 'café' went into another uproar, plenty of customers scrambling to order to hit the target. Setsuna's shift officially started then, scrambling around, entertaining and taking orders from her masters. It was a while later that the noisy trio seniors returned as promised and they were equally stunned by Setsuna's transformation. Naturally with Nebuya's humongous appetite, they more than exceed the 2,000 yen requirement, even allowing all three of them to each take a photo with Setsuna separately.

After bidding them goodbye, it was a short while when loud screaming could be heard outside on the corridor. When the classroom door slide open and Setsuna bowed, welcoming her master home, she was stunned to see it was Akashi who had finally made time to visit his own class.

"Se…Seijuro!" Setsuna exclaimed, surprised that her childhood friend could make it.

* * *

Akashi also stood there momentarily speechless, taking in the sight of Setsuna in a hakama. He suggested traditional clothes because the maid's uniform dress is typically short and did not want her to expose her legs to other men.

When the festival had started, he was stuck in the student council room, swarmed with endless waves of problems and complaints to attend to. Knowing that Setsuna will most probably wander around the school alone without him, he immediately text the three seniors to accompany her.

It relieved him when Mibuchi obediently reported back about what happened in the corridor earlier. Though at the same time, it annoyed him that the moment he was not with her, the _bugs_ immediately start flocking around her. The final straw that broke the camel's back was when Hayama send a photo of him and Setsuna posing together with a V sign in a Polaroid. The emperor had slammed his fist on his mahogany desk in fury, shocking the rest of the members in the room. He took three solid seconds to regain control before turning round to sweetly manipulate the vice president to step up in place of him while he left to 'check out on his class'.

When he arrived in the classroom however, he was surprised at the long snaking queue, mostly boys, waiting their turn to enter the café. He bypassed the queue, nodded at his classmate who scrambled to allow him in, all the while ignoring the gasps and screams from his fan girls.

And so here he is, taking in the sight of Setsuna like a yearning man quenching his thirst in an oasis. He noted the mascara and black eyeliner only served to enhance the color of her eyes and her rose accessory had complemented her purple hair perfectly.

"The Hakama suits you, Suna." Akashi stated simply, not elaborating the whole chain of events that led him here. The girl had blushed much to his amusement, and she promptly tried to brush it off by showing him to his table.

She handed the menu to him with both hands, and took a step back, not wanting to intrude on his privacy. He grinned to himself, thinking how Setsuna had subconsciously mimic the actions of the servants back in the Akashi manor. He took some time in deliberation, and looked up at her as a signal. The girl obediently stepped back with a notepad and pen in hand, waiting patiently for his order.

He named a few things, making sure his order went above the stipulated amount for a photo. When Setsuna bowed to him again to give the order to the kitchen, he gripped her hand, asking her coldly," Have your master dismiss your presence?"

* * *

"But…" Setsuna wanted to indicate to him that she needs to at least stepped away a minute to place his order. The glare from his crimson eyes however put a grinding halt to her thoughts. When one of her classmates/waiters walked past, she handed the note to her with some instructions and remained a few steps away from him, keeping her eyes slightly lowered, waiting for further instructions.

It was rather humiliating for Suna to obey the emperor's demands without question; the current "Suna" is a rather petulant child after all. His earlier words however ignited a fiery spirit within her. He was role-playing as her master and she sure as hell could pull off the perfect butler/waitress. _The one who falters first loses._ Her pride now somehow on the line, she proceeded to bow deeply, apologizing to her fiance-now-master," My deepest apologies, _goshujin-sama_. I have relayed your order to another, is there anything else that you would require of me?"

The whole café was silent, keenly watching them going back and forth. Even though this _is_ a butler's cafe, this fine-looking couple's role play is of another level. Akashi was naturally effortless in his role as a master, just sitting there, without uttering a word already exude his authoritative and stern aura. Setsuna obviously put on her best effort to appear as the dignified and capable butler, answering his questions perfectly all the while pouring his Darjeeling tea professionally, without a single drop escaping from its small confines.

Akashi had just placed his teacup down when Miyuki, the class president walked towards him, intending to ask him to release Setsuna so she could serve the rest of the many customers who all came to look for her.

Instead of sending a deadly glare to the foolish brave one, he gave a smile that did not reach his eyes," Actually, Suna was just telling me her shift is almost over and I think she should get a well-deserved break. I trust that our class is more than capable of handling on their own, and I'm sure Miyuki-san will ensure our victory to be the most profitable booth in the festival."

What Miyuki hear is his confidence in her abilities. What the rest of the class hear was he trust them. And the person who knew him best, Setsuna hear it as a threat. Akashi stood up, wiping his mouth elegantly with the paper napkin offered, gripping Setsuna's hand leading her to the photo booth.

* * *

The long queue parted like water to Moses, and he smiled _gratefully_ to them for allowing them to go ahead first.

As they stood together facing the polaroid camera, Setsuna hissed at him," I still have 15 minutes more to go, Sei kun!"

He replied monotonously," As if I will allow you to continue to serve any more guys, other than me. You have more than did your part and they should release you from duty. They need to know who you belong to."

While the classmate started counting down from 1 to 3 for the photo-taking, Akashi pulled her flushed to his body with his hand on her shoulder, both facing the camera. To Setsuna's utmost disbelief, at the count of 3, he suddenly tilted her chin up, kissing her square on the lips, just as she heard the shutter click on the camera. The classroom immediately erupt into an uproar, mostly yells of despair, because it was not confirmed till this point that they were an item.

Setsuna was dumb folded by this unprecedented public display of affection, her body frozen solid on the spot. Her azure blue eyes stared widely at Akashi, as he glided his thumb _slowly_ over his bottom lip, scrutinizing the lipstick that had slightly smudged on him. Akashi took the polaroid from the photographer with mock gratitude while he made a beeline to the exit, dragging along the still shell-shocked Setsuna.

It was not until they arrived at the rooftop that Akashi finally released her.

"Geez, Sei kun! What was that for?" Setsuna pouted, glaring at him. She immediately took out a handkerchief from her pocket, handing it to Akashi.

After removing the remaining traces of lipstick on him, he asked calmly," Were you lonely?"

Not exactly surprised how quickly her childhood friend can pick up on her mood, Setsuna answered with a gentle smile on her face," It's alright. Mibuchi and the rest kept me company. Though I would want to visit some booths with you, just like old times."

"Which booth would you like to go? I have already told the council to leave me alone till the end of the festival."

"Really? We can spend the whole day together?" Setsuna beamed, happy with the unexpected surprise," Then I want to go to the..."

"Shogi club booth!" Setsuna shouted just as Akashi said,"Ghost house."

Both of them smiled, knowing they had each chose what the other would want to see, so Akashi said," Let's check out the ghost house first then. I suspect we will be at the shogi club booth for a while. "

"Beating all the Shogi club members will win a half year supply of Maiubo!" Setsuna clapped her hands together in excitement," You think they allow delivery to Akita?"

"I'm sure we can work things out with the Shogi club president." Akashi answered easily, intertwining their hands together, leading the girl back to the festival," Our age old tradition, do you still want to bet who will falter in the ghost house?"

"Geez, I'm sure I will lose even though I'm confident I won't even flinch."

"How about if it's a draw, it will still be considered my loss?"

Setsuna squint at the red emperor," Somehow... This makes me even more suspicious."

"Well, do you want to or not?" Akashi deadpanned.

.

.

And despite losing so many times, Setsuna never learn when to give up. It really was not a surprise when they left the ghost house with a dazed Setsuna and a smirking emperor like he just ate a canary.

* * *

A/N: Hmmm, feel like I could do better with the ending but risk getting too long-winded. In case it wasn't clear, Setsuna has a love for horror stuff and has a iron clad heart when it comes to scares. If you still like to see more of Akashi and Setsuna, please follow or review! Or even better, read Always by your side, Red Emperor. ^o^


	2. The Quarrel

A/N: The one shots are not in time chronological order! ^_^ This one gets a little angst at the start, and sappy towards the end. Hope you like it and please review if you do.

This takes place a few years after Setsuna and Akashi had married.

* * *

The 22 year old Setsuna slammed her car door shut, and locked it without taking any of her belongings. Ignoring the main Akashi manor and all the servants who bowed to her in greeting, she ran straight to the stable without a word, rolling up her sleeves up and dropped her kitten heels in favor of the riding boots kept in the lockers.

"Setsuna-sama?" The stable boy called out in surprise, peering at the amethyst-haired girl who had now grabbed her saddle, heading to a specific stall.

"Hey girl." Setsuna smiled for the first time, pacing slowly towards her horse for fear of spooking her. Despite how Setsuna had learn and went horse-riding with Akashi from a young age, she never actually acquire her own, always choosing to borrow the ones in the Akashi stables. Only when Setsuna married into the Akashi family, this full black Friesian horse was one of the many wedding gifts Akashi had given her. Her husband chose this breed in honor for her surname, 'Kuro'-ko (Black) and how they are known to be graceful and nimble, just as how Setsuna is famous for in the basketball circuit.

Setsuna aptly named her Kuro-hoshi, or Black Star, because inversely though she is full black as are most Friesian horses, she has a white star patch on her forehead. Kurohoshi was also known for her errant temper, and only three people were allowed to ride her.

Kurohoshi acknowledged Setsuna's presence, but her animal instincts kick in, wary of the girl as it kicked her hind legs in protest and snorted. Setsuna smiled, wiping the tears off her face," I'm okay, girl. I just need to go on a ride with you and I will feel better. Will that be okay?"

The horse whiffed on Setsuna's outstretched hand and as if accepted her reason, nudged Setsuna by head bumping her shoulder, pushing her out.

"Thank you, Kurohoshi!" Setsuna hugged her immediately, carefully securing the saddle on her. In familiar strokes, she had the horse ready in no time, slowly guiding her by the rein, out of the stables.

"Kazuto?" Setsuna called out to the stable boy. He had wisely stayed out of the way when he saw the redness in the young mistress' puffy eyes, and continued to attend to Yukimaru, Akashi's white horse.

"Yes, Setsuna sama?" He hurried over, though Setsuna signaled him not to.

"Stall _him_ if he appears."

And that was all Setsuna said before she mounted Kurohoshi and started her on a gallop in one swift practiced motion, leaving the poor boy in great confusion.

* * *

 _BA-DUM BA-DUM BA-DUM_

Setsuna hugged her body close to Kurohoshi as she galloped and leaped across the brook. She knew her beloved horse would not be able to keep at this speed for long, but Setsuna let it guide her to the usual spot. Her thoughts went back to her husband, and that alone had Setsuna started tearing again.

After returning from the states in the stipulated 3 years, Setsuna had immediately received an offer to join the Japan National Basketball League, while she attend college in Kyoto and prepared her wedding with Akashi. And after more hard work, she was finally offered a place in the prestigious WNBA, the ultimate dream any professional basketball player, like her late father, Akihito, to NBAs, would never pass up for.

Yet…

 _BA-DUM BA-DUM BA-DUM_

Her thoughts went back to this morning after her manager had negotiated a good deal for her. Setsuna had rushed into Akashi's office in the main Kyoto business district, clamoring to tell her husband of the good news.

"No. You will not go to the states alone." The crimson haired Emperor simply stated, passing the documents he had signed at the table to his secretary," I have waited 3 years for you to return and things have finally settled back to normalcy. This is non-negotiable."

The secretary bowed deeply, closing the doors after Akashi's personal guard filed out, giving the married couple some privacy.

Setsuna could not believe her ears. She had thought Akashi, of all people, would support her dream, just as he did when they were 16. _Have things changed so drastically over the years?_

After a few heated exchange of words, Setsuna had ripped her Sapphire signet ring from her ring finger and tossed it angrily at the surprised Akashi, who deftly caught it before it hit him hard on his face.

"Sei, then our marriage is over." Setsuna seethed angrily, running out of his office without hearing another word from him, slamming his door shut.

 _BA-DUM BA-DUM BA-DUM_

Setsuna took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves once again. Against her better judgement, she closed her eyes and focused on feeling the wind at her face, and how it whipped her shoulder-length hair in a fury streak of purple. She focused on the galloping sound, the rustling from the grass trampled on and the hard clopping against the soil. When she can focused on her heart beat and heard the eagle soar above her, she opened her eyes, reining Kurohoshi in, slowing her down to a trot.

* * *

In half an hour, she had reached her usual place of respite, a beautiful meadow by a small pond surrounded with Sakura trees. She dismounted, gently guiding Kurohoshi to the pond for her to rest up and drink. Setsuna rubbed a particular spot behind Kurohoshi's ears, earning a playful neigh and head bump from her sole companion.

Setsuna plopped herself down unceremoniously by the pond, lying down. She looked up with both hands clasped behind her head supporting her, watching the sakura petals fluttered down on her gently. This used to be a special place for the Akashi couple, the 13 year old Akashi had showed it to her when they were old enough to ride out alone. He had told her when things get too rough at home, this was a place he would like to come just to think and _breathe,_ away from the overwhelming pressure.

Setsuna had come here herself a few times for the same reason in the past, when being an _Akashi_ became too overwhelming and suffocating. She never ever give up no matter the obstacles, and always returned to her 'Sei-kun' with renewed determination.

She guided one of her hands up, attempting to grasp the fluttering pink petals. _Have things changed so much?_

When she come to think about it, she had been spending less and less time with Akashi recently. Both of them were incredibly busy with their career and even if they do sit down to have a meal together, they were often too exhausted to even talk. They may not even lay on the same bed every day, as business matters and basketball competitions force them to travel and be apart from one another, sometimes for weeks on end.

Didn't she just came back from a short trip to Chicago because of the WNBA negotiation? Once she arrived back to Kyoto, out of her own haste and excitement, the first thing she told Akashi was that she will be leaving for the states for years and perhaps that was why he responded negatively?

She bit her lip, dropping her hand back to the side, replaying this morning's situation in her head again. Just 1 hour apart, the same scene that had made her blood boil, now made her winced in guilt and regret. She took a deep breath, letting these final tears flow. She _have_ to talk to Akashi again and to apologize. Given the chaos from the whole day, jet lag and a new action plan in place, her eyes slowly drifted shut, letting the gentle zephyr be her lullaby.

Setsuna did not know how long she had napped, but when she slowly regain her consciousness, judging by how the wind was getting colder, it was probably in the late afternoon, just a while more to sun set. She finally opened her eyes and got up slowly. She blinked slowly and from across the pond, she could see her black horse, Kurohoshi dipping her head drinking from the pond, and a snowy white horse nudging her head affectionately, by her side.

Wait… A white horse? … _Yukimaru_?

"You finally woke up…" A very distinctively familiar male voice piped up from her left. When she turned to look, she was beyond shocked to see _the_ Akashi Seijuro, peering up at her unguarded as he lay down on his back, one of his arms nestled on his forehead providing a temporary shade from the sun.

He was technically still in his office attire from this morning, though he had ditched his blazer and tie, dressed only in his grey shirt haphazardly unbuttoned at the top, and black trousers that were tugged neatly into his riding boots. He made no movement to get up, and the married couple only stared at each other in a somewhat awkward silence.

"You didn't pick up your phone. It took me a while to find you. There are a few places you could have gone." Akashi began, he shifted his arm to cover his eyes again, and his other gripping Setsuna's hand. "Noticed your car parked at the manor."

Setsuna listened, tugging her legs in, nestling her chin on her knees as her hand returned the grip on Akashi's in response.

"The servants said they saw you but didn't know where you went. After searching the entire manor, I went to the stables. Kazuto said he never saw you, but really? A missing saddle and a missing temperamental Kurohoshi who only let you, me and Kazuto to ride? Pretty easy to deduce."

"It's not Kazuto's fault, I…" Setsuna looked at Akashi guiltily, ready to defend her friend, but Akashi stopped her by continuing.

"I know. The boy can't lie to save his life." Akashi chuckled," Before I left with Yukimaru, he said timidly to go easy on you because you were crying."

Setsuna's tears fall anew again, joyful for Kazuto's loyalty but also guilt for making him lie.

"He need not worry. I am here to… apologize after all." Akashi continued, with his eyes still covered," …I should not have rejected you so harshly."

Even in marriage, Akashi had rarely apologized to Setsuna. Though she was rather surprised that he had come looking for her specifically to apologize, she retorted in alarm.

"You don't need to apologize, Sei kun. I'm sorry! I…" Setsuna spoke up, raising her voice, causing both horses to look up from their quiet courtship on the other side of the pond.

Akashi got up, his crimson eyes immediately silencing her as she hitched, breaking her momentum.

"Let me finish." Akashi carried on," I should have not rejected you so harshly, because that's why you have misunderstood me."

"What?"

"I said I won't let you go alone, didn't I? I meant that I intend to follow you to the states."

Setsuna let that slowly sink into her mind, before she finally reacted," HUH!? But, but, what about the family business?!"

"My father always have intention for the business to venture out overseas. When you left for Chicago 6 years ago, I knew I cannot discount the possibility that you may want to return in the future. I have already lay the groundwork to expand the business. We may have to be apart temporarily for a few months, but I should be able to be join you in Chicago once I have settled the move."

"…You mean… Back in Rakuzan, you already believe that I will make it into the WNBA?" Setsuna blinked in surprise.

Akashi looked at her in puzzlement," Of course. You entering the league is _our_ dream. As I have always say, achieving is only a matter of time, it's just the question of process. And I have settled that on my end."

Unable to contain herself any longer, Setsuna jumped onto Akashi, causing him to fall back on his back with her on top, hugging him tight.

"I feel even more terrible now! I'm so sorry for the things I say, Sei kun!" Setsuna cried," I'm so so sorry. And thank you so much…"

Akashi smiled, one hand holding onto her waist, the other reaching over her chin, forcing her to look at him. The same hand deftly clasped behind her neck, pulling her down quickly for a long tender kiss.

When they finally broke apart, Akashi added," I trust in your ability. Of all people, I'm most aware of the potential that you have. Besides..."

He reached up, tugging her hair behind her ear tenderly, "Have I ever been wrong?"

Setsuna smiled bashfully, beyond delighted from his vote of confidence. Akashi rarely dished out praises and only when he really mean it.

The emperor brushed her forehead tenderly," Many things have been keeping us apart. You with your duties, I with mine. But we did all that to reach this point. Promise to be with me forever, my winter empress."

She giggled at her basketball nickname and replied teasingly," Always and forever yours, my red emperor."

.

.

* * *

"Ah! Sei kun!" Setsuna suddenly remembered after the tender moment had past and they needed to return to the manor," The ring! You still have the sapphire signet ring?"

He turned around from reining their horses over, he said in his usual poker face," I don't have it anymore."

"What?! Then where is it? You lost it?" Setsuna asked in a panic.

Akashi sighed, walking over to Setsuna again, he bowed lightly, holding up her left hand like a gentleman, kissing specifically on her ring finger. Only when he moved away, did Setsuna finally noticed the signet ring in question was already back on her finger.

"When…?" Setsuna began, thinking back as she watched Akashi returned to the horses.

"Not again, Sei kun? When I'm _asleep_?!"

* * *

A/N: The last portion is a reference to Chapter 17 in Always by your side, Red Emperor, how he first gave her the signet ring. So if you are interested, do read my other story. :D


	3. A Distant Promise

This chapter is over a span of three different time period, when they were 8, 10 and finally 20 years old. Best read with prior knowledge of the prequel and chapter 2 of this story. :)

* * *

"Waaaaaah! This is so cool, Sei kun! Does this horse really belongs to you?" The 8 year old Setsuna squealed in excitement at the white foal eagerly nursing with its mother in the stable stall.

The young Akashi had gazed warmly at the excited Setsuna who continued to shoot rapid questions. He just knew it was a good idea to bring the girl to see this. The talented scion had just completed his equestrian training, and with some cajoling from Shiori, Masaomi had presented this rare gift to his precious son.

"Ne, Sei kun! Have you decided the name for him yet?" Setsuna asked.

"No, not yet. He's currently still too young to be ride on, though from what I understand from father he should be ready in another 6 months' time. It shouldn't be too late to name him before then. Do you have any suggestion, Suna chan?"

Setsuna squint her eyes shut in deep thought, but was not able to come out with any ideas on the spot.

Akashi gently smiled, while messing her hair in affection, he asked," We can think about it along the way. How much time do you have today? …Till late afternoon? Ok, though the foal cannot be ride on, we can take him out for a walk, do you want…"

Before he could even finish, Setsuna had grabbed him into a hug, looking up at him with sparkles in her eyes. He chuckled, opening the front door without another exchange of words.

.

* * *

As they relaxed under a lone tree in a seemingly endless meadow, Setsuna grew increasingly sulky while sitting up and rubbing the white foal at the back of its ears. Akashi was on his back beside her, gazing up at the clouds, but grew more worried when the constant stream of her delightful voice gradually faded to silence.

"What's wrong?" Akashi asked getting up, brushing her cheek gently for her attention.

Setsuna chewed the bottom of her lip, obviously contemplating whether to voice her inner thoughts. She stopped her ministrations and the white foal had whimpered at the loss of touch, but decided that the butterflies fluttering nearby was worth more of its attention.

"I…" Setsuna lowered her head in shame, fiddling with her hands, and Akashi sat a little closer to hear her.

"I…I also want a horse…"

The little Akashi blinked in surprise, in his little head, he had thought of all sorts of possibilities that trouble his friend but this was not one of them. It was after all a simple request. However, when he consider further, frowning in thought, it was actually a pretty difficult one. There is simply no way he could ask his father to purchase another one for the girl, when he knew this one already took his mother, days to convince otherwise.

When he gazed at the dejected girl, he could not help this swelling of emotions emerging within his heart. This feeling of wanting to be with her forever, wanting to protect her from all things that could harm her and make her cry. He want both of them to stay in this little cocoon of happiness, and her smiling for him, forever and ever. It had gotten stronger and stronger over the years.

"…Hey," Akashi called out softly, when the girl did not respond, he lifted her chin gently, his ruby red eyes regarded her cerulean ones seriously.

"Do you really want one?" Akashi asked seriously.

Setsuna nodded gently, not breaking eye contact with him.

"…I couldn't get you one right away, but one day, when you marry me, I will give you one as a gift, ok?"

"Marry you?" Setsuna asked innocently, "You mean like how papa and mama is? Being together forever?"

Akashi nodded, gulping silently, he had not remembered feeling so nervous before.

Once the thought registered in her head, she immediately broke into the smile he adored so much and said," Of course, Sei kun! I love spending time with you! Promise then?"

She held out her pinkie and the elated Akashi entwine his with hers, whispering," Promise."

.

.

* * *

2 years later…

The preparations were all completed. The flowers that Shiori had loved so much in her lifetime were placed resplendently around her smiling portrait.

Masaomi had spared no cost to make it grand and extravagant as befitting of an Akashi; perhaps out of guilt for neglecting his wife, or pure unadulterated love, the young Akashi did not know.

All he knew was he just _lost_ his mother.

She had _left_ him.

He was keenly aware of the signs.

Always coming home looking tired and depressed from those social gatherings.

The malicious whispers from the servants.

In the midst of talking, sometimes she would clutched her chest, grimacing in pain.

His father hugging her in their bedroom, telling her to _endure_ and be _strong_ for him.

The good memories of them spending time together.

Them spending quiet time together playing basketball.

Her fussing over him with a gentle loving smile on her face.

The recent darker, bad memories however overwhelmed the 10 year old, who stood numbly in front of Shiori's casket.

In all those flashbacks within his mind, there was a face whom he equally adored that kept appearing.

Those innocent baby blue eyes that looked at him with veneration and admiration.

Her sweet melodic voice that sends his heart soaring.

Eventually, in the final flashback, Setsuna's face was replaced with Shiori's, whom had passed away in her slumber, with shed tears that ran across her cheek and onto the pillow.

Akashi clenched his teeth, his hands now gripped tightly into fists. He looked up at his mother's portrait again, silently making a promise to her and himself.

In order to protect the one dearest to him, he had to let her _go_. As the little boy sees it, there is no happiness waiting for Setsuna, were she to stay by his side.

"SEI KUN!" The girly voice yelled from a distance and before he could react, Setsuna had once again gripped him in a tight hug, wailing and crying on his shoulders. Her parents, Yuki and Akihito followed closely behind, also making their way to their best friend, Masaomi, offering him their heartfelt condolences. It was truly a loss for everyone.

Akashi gently relaxed in her presence, but he made no movement to hug her in return, his hands fell limply by his side. He only leaned forward to the crook of her shoulders and closed his eyes, his tears only lightly staining Setsuna's blouse, whispering something that she was not able to hear nor could have comprehended at that point in time.

.

"I'm sorry… I won't be able to fulfill my promise."

.

* * *

10 years later…

The 20 year old Akashi Seijuro in his well-ironed suit, crossed his arms and leaning against one of the stable stalls, watched his wife with amusement. Akashi Setsuna kneeled beside her black stallion, fussing over her endlessly; brushing her mane, and sneaking carrot treats, keeping a watchful eye out for the stable boy, Kazuto.

"At the rate you are going, I won't be surprised if my competition for your undivided attention ended up being Kurohoshi." Akashi quipped, bringing the girl's attention back to him, and she stood up, dusting her pants, all the while giggling. She slipped one final carrot to her beloved horse before sauntering over to her husband with a smile on her face.

"Hmmm…." Setsuna pretend to think for a bit, gripping the bottom of his shirt playfully," I don't know. She does seem to need my undivided attention. We are so incredibly busy, I hardly get to come by and see her."

"Then maybe I should direct her focus on _something else_. We can't have her take up all your time whenever we are back in the manor now, can we?"

"What are you scheming now, Akashi Seijuro?" Setsuna pinched his nose affectionately.

"Nothing. I was just thinking how Yukimaru is so lonely all these years." Akashi gripped her offending hand before rounding her into a hug," Maybe a companion won't be so bad."

"Maybe that isn't such a bad idea, Sei kun!" Setsuna gripped his arms in excitement," If they really get together, it makes such an amazing coincidence isn't it?"

"Coincidence?" Akashi asked.

"Do you remember the day you first brought me to see Yukimaru and we brainstorm a name for him?" Setsuna asked while Akashi gently guided her hand around his arm, as they slowly walked out of the stables, strolling the massive Akashi compound without a particular destination in mind.

"Yea?"

"On the same day, you made a promise with me that you will give me a horse when I marry you."

Akashi stopped abruptly, looking at the amethyst girl in shock. "…You mean, you remembered that promise?"

Setsuna tilted her head in confusion," Why would I forget?"

"You hadn't mentioned this at all over the years. Even on the day I actually gave her to you."

Setsuna chuckled, leaning against Akashi's shoulders, thinking back in reminisce," I was too excited over her and you didn't mention anything on that day either. But I never brought it up again, because I fear you have said it out of a whim back then. Won't want to pressure you into marrying me just because of a childhood promise, can I?"

"But you know?" Setsuna released him, standing in front of Akashi, grinning," That's one thing I love about you. No matter how long it takes, you never break your promises with me."

Akashi wanted to retort this baseless observation, but it is also true that he would never want to break any promise with her.

Here she is, happy and by his side, in this cocoon of happiness that he will always want to preserve for eternity.

Instead, he chose action over words. He gently brushed her bangs on her forehead affectionately, lowering his index finger to caress her cheek. He leaned in and held her in a deep tender kiss.

Setsuna can only flutter her eyes shut, distantly thinking just how _lucky_ she is.

* * *

A/N: Hope you like it! :) Please drop me a review or suggestions of what you will be interested to see between this lovey dovey couple!


	4. Dual Personalities

This chapter was intended to demonstrate how even though Setsuna and Akashi no longer have dual personalities, the different sides of them will appear depending on situations. The story is written in the point of view of a new OC! Akashi and Setsuna are 19 years old, just months before their marriage!

* * *

It was in early Spring when the handsome brunette Goro Hideaki first met Kuroko Setsuna. He had just returned from London, graduating from a top university with a degree in law, and had return back to Kyoto in preparation to help out in his family business.

His was not one of those long standing aristocratic families, which was often the case with the ones in Japan's oldest capital. His childhood friend, Mibuchi Reo for example was one of them.

"Ah, Hideaki kun. Welcome." One of Mibuchi's sisters greeted Hideaki at the entrance when he decided to drop by to visit," I believe you are looking for Reo? He is at the back in the Kaede room, coaching a friend of his in tea ceremony. Would you want me to take you to him?"

"It is alright, Mibuchi-san." Hideaki bowed politely, and offered a charming smile," You must be on your way out. I still remember where it is, don't worry."

Mibuchi's sister nonetheless still requested one of the manor's servants to guide the guest along, promising that she would speak to him more now that he has return to Kyoto. One of the maids slowly guide Hideaki through the house, their footsteps padded gently on the wooden floored passage. The place where Mibuchi stays is in an incredibly traditional setting, a house with over a hundred year old history, and beautiful wooden cravings and patterns embellished its corridors and rooms.

When the maid excused herself and Hideaki stepped into the tea ceremony room however, he did not see anyone in sight. He glanced out to the veranda searching for the brunette, and that was when _he_ first saw _her_.

* * *

From the back, he could see the girl was in a resplendently cerulean furisode kimono decked out with beautiful wisteria flower patterns, obviously chosen with care, given that it matched the current season. Her long amethyst hair was tied up in a French braid bun kept tightly together with a golden foil comb and a hair pin bedecked with little purple crystals, as if to mimic the swaying movements of Wisteria petals. As she was leaning forward, the eri or collar of the kimono was tipped back, Hideaki could catch a hint of her cream-white slender nape, and he unconsciously gulped in a nervous gesture.

His childhood friend, Mibuchi was also in a traditional kimono, positioned in front of her, all the while watching her tea whisking movements carefully, as if he is ready to admonish her at any time should she make a mistake.

The girl lifted her head up, placing the tea whisk gently by the side, turn the tea bowl clockwise twice, before placing it in front of her 'teacher' as an offering. They both formally bowed to each other, after giving thanks and Mibuchi had finished his tea, he smiled.

"How is it?" Her melodic voice asked with a tremble.

"It's good, Suna chan. You are more than ready for the exam tomorrow." Mibuchi patted her head in encouragement, before turning to the room looking up at Hideaki," Stop gaping and come out here, Hide-chan."

The girl turned toward the room and though her first reaction was to gape, opening her mouth in a small 'o', she quickly composed herself, standing up together with Mibuchi with a gentle polite smile to Hideaki.

 _Ah_.

 _Damn it, Hideaki. Calm down._

As Hideaki stepped into the veranda, putting on one of the wooden clogs, this girl was even more beautiful up close. Her flawless porcelain skin contrasted beautifully against the deep azure kimono she was wearing, and her lips were painted ruby red, making Hideaki fantasized how it would look if it were to smudge after a passionate kiss.

Shaking his head out of his dirty thoughts, he quickly extended his hand to distract himself," My name is Hideaki. Goro Hideaki. Nice to meet you."

"Mou~! We haven't seen each other for years and you totally brush your little old childhood friend off like that!" Mibuchi sulked, standing beside her, shaking his head.

"Ha ha ha!" She laughed, such a melodious laugh he thought, before she clasped her hand in his with a surprisingly firm handshake," I'm Setsuna, Kuroko Setsuna. Reo-nee is just practicing with me for my tea ceremony exam tomorrow. Would you care to join us?"

"I... I won't be a bother?" Hideaki asked, which Mibuchi quickly intercepted with a devious smile," Sou sou! Hide chan doesn't like Japanese tea anyway!"

Setsuna chuckled, turning towards the tea room again," I will head in and bring in some thin tea leaves then? It won't be as bitter compared to thick ones. The tea powder is running out in the Natsume anyway."

* * *

Setsuna bowed lightly to both of them in recognition before leaving, as customary in the middle of a tea ceremony, and Hideaki's eyes could not help but followed her silhouette till she left the room entirely. It was only with Mibuchi's slap to his head that he managed to snap out of his reverie.

"Stop it, Hide-chan. She's already taken."

"What? Really? How old is she? And who is she with?" Hideaki asked in a flurry, wanting to squeeze every information out of his friend.

"She's 19 and engaged. She's here as part of her marriage preparation course."

"To who?!"

"To someone you can't hope to ever surpass." Mibuchi placed a finger up to his lips and winked, much to Hideaki's agony.

Setsuna shortly returned with the tea leaves, and the three of them spend some time talking while drinking tea, at times reminiscing and bickering in part between the two childhood friends, and others Hideaki learning as much as he could about Setsuna.

Setsuna portrayed a gentle polite demeanor with an underlying sharp wit during their conversations, as befitting of the host of the tea ceremony, and it increasingly made Hideaki more enamored with her.

 _Reo's advice be damned_ , he thought, _I do not know who her fiancé is, probably a rich one to boot given she had to come to one of the most established Kyoto households to learn tea ceremony._ But Hideaki was determined to have her. He may not be an aristocrat but he does come from a relatively rich family, surely he won't lose to this mystery guy.

* * *

The hours passed by pleasantly till a maid slide the fusuma, wooden door opened, bowing in respect to the tea room, and said," Kuroko-sama, it's time."

"Oh! Time flies when you are in good company." Setsuna giggled, bowing formally to Mibuchi," Thank you so much for the help today, Reo-nee."

"The pleasure is all mine. Once the exam is done, text me the good news." Mibuchi smiled, bowing in return.

Setsuna promised she will do so, as she walked down the long corridors with both boys tagging along with her. Once they reached the entrance however, both Mibuchi and Setsuna stopped abruptly. Hideaki was right behind the tall Mibuchi and not stopping in time, he bumped right into him.

"Why did you st.." His eyes traveled along their sight and landed on a crimson-haired boy with his back facing them from a distance. He was dressed casually in a white collar-shirt and red cable-knit sweater, paired together in brown pants. He appeared to be momentarily distracted, peering up at the cherry blossom tree that had blossomed magnificently.

"Sei kun!" Setsuna quickly picked up her pace as much as she could in her form-fitting restrictive outfit, and just when the boy turned to her voice, she had collided to him in a tight hug, disregarding the two rapt audience behind her," Why are you here?"

"My classes finished early," Akashi returned her hug, looking at Mibuchi," So thought I would come by to check up on you two. How's her practice, Mibuchi san?"

Mibuchi chuckled, also walking up to him, chatting amiably. Given both their reactions, Hideaki deduced quickly this must be Setsuna's fiancé Mibuchi was talking about.

Hideaki quickly took a once look over at the crimson-haired boy, and did not immediately see the reason why Mibuchi had spoken so highly of him. Akashi finally noticed him, and only then, did Hideaki give a double take.

* * *

If Setsuna is the fleeting purple beauty like Wisteria flowers in spring, then this man is like the perfect crimson rose blossoming in a fine spring morning, as inappropriate it is to compare a man to a flower. His stance, mannerism, even down to the way he gaze at Hideaki indifferently only reaffirmed the sophisticated air around him. As if it hits home how unworthy he is to gaze at such perfection and how unattainable this man is to be called Hideaki's equal.

His crimson eyes had a strange authoritative quality in it, and for that few seconds, even though this 'Sei-kun' was obviously shorter than him, Hideaki felt infinitely smaller and intimidated by his stance.

He froze and flinched when Akashi walked up and introduced himself amiably, but without an offering of handshake," You must Goro Hideaki. Nice to meet you, I'm Akashi Seijuro."

"W… What, how did you know about me?" Hideaki turned to glance at Mibuchi who shrugged, shaking his head, indicating that he had never told Akashi about him.

"I have the pleasure of meeting your father in a social gathering a fortnight ago. He had mentioned his son would be returning from London and had proudly shoved a photo of yours in his phone for me to see. Such love from his father is hard to come by and therefore, hard to forget."

Hideaki smacked his face with his hand, thoroughly embarrassed by his father's fervor, and even more so, when the girl he had tried so hard to impress earlier, was laughing. Laughing in the arms of another. How Akashi retained his hold over the girl, his hand not leaving her waist, did not escape Hideaki's observation.

The green horn monster appeared to have invaded Hideaki and wanting to say something humiliating back to him, Akashi however had continued on," The Goro family appears to be in good capable hands. With your legal proficiency, I'm sure you can bring new perspective and breathe new life to your family business."

Hideaki deflated a little, _how the hell do you fight back in the face of such compliments?_

 _Wait a minute_. If his father had actually spent precious time to speak to the _son_ of his business partner, this Akashi must be of some degree of caliber. Akashi… The last name sounds familiar.

His eyes widened in recognition as who Akashi is finally settled upon him. Mibuchi noted his look of acknowledgement and smiled when it finally sunk upon him.

 _Told you he's not someone you can surpass easily._

* * *

"Well, Goro san. Now that you are back from London for good, we will see you around next time?" Setsuna reached out her hand and shake his warmly, and Hideaki blinked again, not registering it till she released her hold.

"Ah…" Hideaki nodded, only able to numbly watch the couple depart hand-in hand, retreating to the black SUV. The lawyer noted how Akashi had waved off the driver, choosing to open the door himself for Setsuna to enter, then swerve around to his side. This did not indicate submission on Akashi's part, but demonstrated just _how much_ this girl mattered to him.

Before Akashi board the vehicle however, he held Hideaki's gaze coldly, a 180 degrees turn from his warm, praising words earlier, and as if satisfied that he had conveyed his _message_ , he left.

 _That one second look was enough, really._

 _It was a warning._

It was enough to send shivers up Hideaki's spine, was it his imagination that Akashi's eyes appeared to turn gold for a second?

Mibuchi interrupted his thought by messing his hair up, herding him back into his manor for a well-deserved drink and some form of explanation regarding the handsome couple at hand.

* * *

"Goro-san is an interesting man, is he not?" Setsuna giggled as the car sped through the streets of Kyoto returning back to the Akashi manor.

Akashi did not answer, his eyes remained up front evenly, his hand never leaving hers, but no doubt the wheels in his mind were clicking and spinning from the short encounter.

"He is, but unfortunately, he is attracted to you." Akashi simply replied.

"What?" Setsuna blinked in alarm," I didn't do anything! And you only met him for a total of 5 minutes, how can you tell?"

Crimson eyes now gaze at hers impassively," It's instinct. I'm trained to be good at sniffing out opponents. However, if the attraction is beaten out of his system, his legal expertise will be useful."

"Is that your business instinct tingling then, Sei kun?" Setsuna smiled. "It's rare for you to take a liking to someone so quickly."

"His honesty stems from his father. It's a rare trait in this society. A little simple-minded, but malleable in the right conditions."

"Simple minded?" Setsuna tilted her head in thought.

"He's probably taken by your physical beauty and mannerism." Akashi explained," But he probably didn't even consider that you actually dislike tea ceremonies, nor your feet were numbed from the prolonged hours of kneeling on the tatami mat. You probably came out with some kind of excuse to escape, didn't you? Like refilling tea powder or providing a shawl to keep him warm."

Setsuna was appalled and blushing furiously because as always, he was right. "Did you… have some kind of CCTV camera monitoring me or something, Sei kun?!"

He chuckled, brushing his fingers on her cheeks affectionately, not answering her question," Stay this way, Suna. I won't have you any other way."

* * *

A/n: How is it? *fiddles thumb* I swear I have the encounter better in my head. :( I will revise as and when, in the mean time, please review, thank you!


	5. Insecurities

A/N: This was originally in the prequel, Always by your side, red emperor, but I have decided to move it here to this happy spinoff, since this is totally non-canon. I have decided to start writing on Extra Game since the movie is coming soon! :) Please check back on the original series if you are interested.

* * *

"What do you want for your birthday this year, Suna?"

It was a simple question really, but in response, I gripped the phone a little tighter. I have not heard my fiancé's voice for almost two weeks, but every time I picked up the phone, my heart ache and my ears eager to listen and savor every syllable of his words.

It was almost a year since I have left Japan for Chicago on the basketball academy scholarship, and I have only managed to return to Japan for a week's vacation some months back. One week was far too short, no amount of cuddling and spending every minute with him was enough. Despite knowing deep down that Sei loves me a lot, his calm and confident countenance does makes me feel insecure.

 _Does his heart soar when he hear my voice like I do with his?_

 _Does he long for my touch like I do when I hear him shuffle around, shifting when he change the angle of holding his phone?_

 _Does he miss me as much as I do?_

 _Does he love me as much as I do?_

 _Does he want to abandon all his duties just to rush to come and catch a glimpse of me?_

I chuckled in defeat, internally chiding myself that _I really should know better_.

"Suna?" He queried, after a long silence on my end, immediately snapping myself out of my depressing inner thoughts.

I pout, thinking really hard, but selfish words come tumbling out of my mouth.

"I want you to be here for my birthday gift."

* * *

I hear a sharp intake of his breath, perhaps out of disbelief that I would utter such nonsense. I bit my lower lip, apologies and reasons already at the tip of my tongue, but he exhaled through his nose once. A chuckle.

The buzz of my doorbell then distracted me, and it was loud enough that Sei asked through the phone what it is.

I replied to him that I was not sure and it might be the local delivery guy, and not wanting to put down the phone, I told Sei to give me a minute.

"Go open the door and pick up the package then." Sei said, "Maybe my gift for you is here."

Excited on this possibility, I quickly grabbed my woolly long coat, running down the stairs, shouting that I'm coming.

However what greeted me when I opened the door was…

Neither the local delivery guy, nor the tinsy wisy little bit of hope that it's Sei kun himself…

It's the local group of Xmas Carolers, making their rounds trying to spread the supposedly merry spirit of Xmas.

* * *

I sighed in dejection after closing the door when they finished and trotted slowly back to my hand phone that I left upstairs. Before I managed to pick up my phone and speak to Seijuro again, another buzz came from my doorbell and I huffed in frustration.

 _What's with the sudden influx of visitors?_

"Hello, Sei kun?" This time, I held on to the phone while climbing down the stairs again," Sorry, it's just the Xmas carolers earlier, but there's someone else at the door again."

"It's alright," Seijuro replied patiently, "I can wait."

Swinging open the door wide this time, I yelled in frustration at the second visitor, "LOOK, I'M REALLY NOT IN THE MOOD TO…

To… Celebrate Xmas…"

I dropped my phone, my voice died along when I finally registered the man standing in front of me.

* * *

His crimson hair was a little longer that I remembered maybe due to the dampness from the snow.

One of his hands was casually tugged inside his pocket of his form-fitting grey trench-coat, the other holding his phone and a small box wrapping with a red ribbon.

His equally red eyes gaze at me sharply, though together with his pale lips tugging a little upwards, conveyed the picture of mischief and mirth.

"Sei-k…"

Before I could finish, he lunged towards me, gripping my nape pulling me forward to a long overdue kiss that escalated quickly to a voracious one. I distantly register a clatter sound, something hitting the floor, but we could not care less.

Both his hands now cradling my rosy cheeks, I pull him into the house and slammed the door shut. Our lips refused to leave each other and I desperately kept touching him over, my fingertips gently grazing his cheek, and the warmth of his neck truly confirmed his presence here.

 _He's here, he's here, he's here!_

That's all my brain was processing when we finally broke apart from the heated kiss.

He smiled, gently brushing my tears away, and spoke the words that had went through my mind ever since I left Japan.

"I miss you."

Wordlessly, I hug him tight again, not really trusting my voice right now, and he appeared to understand, just gently cradling my head on his shoulders, whispering soothing words by my ear till I calm down.

.

* * *

After a while, he picked up the items on the floor, our phones, his box, and I guided him to the sofa in the living room, quickly snuggling up to him, sitting in front of him, between his legs.

The shock has worn off, and in return, I started giggling like a maniac.

"So happy to see me?" He smiled, kissing my shoulder and fiddling with the ends of my hair.

"Of course! I missed you so much! But… What about school? And your work?" I asked in alarm, keenly aware of his ever-tight schedule.

"I won't be staying for long. My flight back is tomorrow evening." He answered simply.

There were plenty of things that came through my mind. Some pretty depressing that he is leaving so soon, but the act of him setting aside his schedule and taking a 15 hour flight just to be here with me for a night, had totally annihilate my previous insecurities.

"When you asked me what I want for my birthday, did you expect my answer of wanting you to be here?" I asked, not really doubting at his ability to read me like an open book.

"It is within part of my calculation, I admit." Seijuro said," But I want to give your birthday present to you in person as well."

He nudged me with the box in his hand, placing it on my lap. I turn and look up at him in glee while he nodded for me to open it.

I quickly pull the ribbon and open the box while he explained to me in his typical deadpan manner," I told you I have took over a struggling subsidiary company from my father, didn't I? Just passing this month, it's finally making a slow but steady profit… and I have received my first paycheck."

He paused, giving me some time to admire the solitaire diamond ring in the box. It was a 2 carat diamond cut in the shape of a heart, a simple, abiding elegance that will not go out of fashion over time. He watched my delighted expression, observing every detail, and when I make no movement to touch the ring, he gently pluck it from the box, and continued his explanation.

"The sapphire ring that I gave you a year ago was a family heirloom. A promise I pledge to you as the Akashi heir."

He gently take my left hand, and slowly ease the ring up my fourth finger, and continued," And this is a promise I make to you as a man. A simple man utterly in love with a woman, a pledge that I would take care of you and support you for the rest of our lives."

I turn towards him, once again struck speechless by the amount of effort and thought he put towards me. He smiled gently at me again, giving me a short peck on my lips.

"Happy Birthday… And Merry Xmas, Suna."

* * *

A/N: So far I have been writing in a third person perspective, sometimes revealing the characters' inner thoughts. But this one-shot I tried writing it in a first person perspective, hope you still enjoy it.

Setsuna's birthday is 5 day behind Akashi, meaning it's on Xmas. Again, it's quite sappy. BUT I LOVE SAPPY!


End file.
